countryhumansfandomcom-20200223-history
Confederate States of America
Ireland Scotland|enemies = United States of America|National sport = Baseball|National food = Salt pork Fresh or salted beef Coffee Dried fruit and vegetables}} The Confederate States of America ('''CSA' or CS)'' also known as the Confederacy, was a self-imposed government who declared the right to secede from the United states, and created the Civil War. While he is not a well known or famous character in the Countryhumans community yet, he may soon be noticed more due to his complex history with United States. Description Appearance His face is usually described with the battle flag instead of the regular country flage. He wears wool army uniform that can be a sky blue or light grey. He keeps wearing it from when he led his people to battle. His hat can be a traditional grey wool Kepi with a leather brim or a wool Waterform hat with officers' cords on it. Generally, the Kepi has an emblem of crossed sabres or muskets on it. He holds a sword on his left side in a black scabbard. He commonly threatens people with it if they don't listen, or uses it to gesture in complex sabre commands. He has sharp teeth, which make him seem dangerous and imposing. CSA is only slightly taller than Czech Republic, because he owned so little land during the war. Personality CS is strong-willed and a rebel. To the outside, it may look like he hates the US, but he really loves him like a brother and is sad they have to fight so much. He knows what he wants and tries to accomplish his ambitions, no matter what the cost is. Most countries ignore him, because they don't believe he's a real country. He can seem slightly unstable at times, and has anger issues that he is constantly trying to keep in check. His opinions don't listened to by the United States which can cause his temper to loss control even though he's trying to keep it in control. Finally his temper snapped from not getting listened to and the Civil War began. He thought it was unfair the Union got listened to and no one even took a second look at him. Oh, and he hate black people, that's why he treats them as slaves, it's hard not to find him whipping them or forcing them to do hard labors, you can say he's really racist towards them. Interests He enjoys being out in nature, and loves playing and showing off with his large saber. He is constantly trying to seem like he's in charge, and feels lonely if no one notices him when he talks. Flag meaning Confederates resurrected the "Southern Cross" flag as a political symbol around the time President Harry Truman supported efforts to end lynchings and de-segregate the military in 1948. The Confederate Battle flag, known as the "Southern Cross", has 13 stars to represent the defeated Confederate States of America. Many Southerners associate the Confederate battle flag with pride in Southern heritage, states' rights, historical commemoration of the American Civil War, but opponents wrongly associate it with historical revisionism and glorification of the Civil War (i.e. the Lost Cause myth), racism, slavery, segregation, and white supremacy. Nicknames * CSA - Short for Confederate States of America * CS - Short for Confederate States of America * Confederate - Short for Confederate States of America * Confederacy - Short for Confederate States of America * Rebel - The Union ( United States) called him that for not listening * Reb - Short for rebel * Johnny reb - National personification of the common soldier of the Confederacy * The South - He was made up from all the Southern states * Dixie - From a song that was from the South during the Civil War and the Union started to call him that for a short while * The Blue or the Gray - The colors of clothes he wore during war Etymology 1530s, "to unite in a league or alliance," from Late Latin confoederatus, past participle of confoederare "to unite by a league," from assimilated form of com "with, together" (see con-) + foederare, from foedus (genitive foederis) "a league," from suffixed form of PIE root *bheidh- "to trust, confide, persuade." The older verb was confeder (late 14c.), from Old French confederer, Medieval Latin confederare. Related: Confederated; confederating. History The Confederate States of America was a collection of 11 states that seceded from the United States in 1860 following the election of President Abraham Lincoln. Led by Jefferson Davis and existing from 1861 to 1865, the Confederacy struggled for legitimacy and was never recognized as a sovereign nation. After suffering a crushing defeat in the Civil War, the Confederate States of America ceased to exist. North versus South The southern and northern United States began to pull apart in the 19th century, culturally and economically, when the industrial North wanted to free the slaves that the South depended on for survival. Because the population in the south was very small for such a large amount of land, the South depended on the slave trade to produce their crops and textiles, as they didn't have the manpower to run the expensive machines of the north. As early as 1850, South Carolina and Mississippi called for secession because, when the proposal to separate was given, the north forced the freeing of the slaves and called secession illegal and unconstitutional. The north gave the south almost no options to come out of the agreement without a mas exodus, and contentions rose to the point of war. By 1860, Southern politics was dominated by the idea of states’ rights in the context of slavery to support the South’s agricultural economy, and slave-heavy, cotton-producing agricultural states embraced secession as the solution. Abraham Lincoln The election of Abraham Lincoln was labeled an act of war by several Southern politicians, who predicted armies would come to seize slaves from farms and force white women to marry black men. Secession meetings and assemblies started to appear across the South, starting the drive for war. As secession began to seem more likely, altercations with Union troops at Fort Sumter, South Carolina, and Fort Pickens, Florida, suddenly escalated. Soon, southern politicians began to procure weaponry, and some secessionists even proposed kidnapping Lincoln. Secession By February 1861, seven Southern states had seceded. On February 4 of that year, representatives from South Carolina, Mississippi, Florida, Alabama, Georgia and Louisiana met in Montgomery, Alabama, with representatives from Texas arriving later, to form the Confederate States of America. Former secretary of war, military man and then-Mississippi Senator Jefferson Davis was elected Confederate president. Ex-Georgia governor, congressman and former anti-secessionist Alexander H. Stephens became vice-president of the Confederate States of America. Confederate constitution The Confederacy used the U.S. Constitution as a model for its own, with some wording differences and a few changes regarding the executive and judicial branches. The Confederate president would serve for six years with no reelection possibility, but was considered more powerful than his Union counterpart. While the Confederate Constitution upheld the institution of slavery, it prohibited the African slave trade. Confederate Enlistment Davis predicted a long war and requested legislation allowing three-year enlistments. The military affairs office, however, anticipated a short conflict and granted the authority to call up troops for only one year of service. On March 9, 1861, Davis called up 7,700 volunteers from five states, joining volunteers in South Carolina. By mid-April, 62,000 troops were raised and stationed in former Union bases. Beginning of the civil war On April 12, 1861, following diplomatic bickering over Lincoln’s pledge to get supplies to Union troops at Fort Sumter, Confederate forces fired shots at the fort and Union troops surrendered, sparking the Civil War. In rapid succession, Virginia, North Carolina, Tennessee and Arkansas joined the Confederacy. In May, Davis made Richmond, Virginia, the Confederate capital. The city was soon filled with some 1,000 government members, 7,000 civil servants, and scores of rowdy Confederate soldiers itching for battle. The First Battle of Bull Run took place on July 16, 1861, and ended with a Confederate victory. Confederate Arizona The Arizona Territory voted to join the Confederacy in March 1861, but it wasn’t until 1862 that the territorial government got around to officially proclaiming it part of the Confederate States of America. Several battles took place within the territory, and in 1863, Confederate forces were vanquished from the Arizona Territory, which was claimed as Union and then split into two territories, the second being the New Mexico Territory. Martial Law and Mandatory Service Most of the work of the Confederate government involved trying to wage the Civil War without the appropriate means, a domino effect that sometimes rendered it helpless. In February 1862, Davis was granted the authority to suspend habeas corpus, which he did immediately until July 1864, and to declare martial law, which Davis did many times during the war. Problems with adequately arming the troops, as well as getting supplies to them, hampered war efforts. The brief one-year enlistment also caused problems because as the war dragged on, rates of volunteering and re-enlistment fell. Davis was soon forced to make military service mandatory for all able-bodied males between 18 and 35 years old. Later exemptions were made for owners of 20 slaves or more. Regardless, Union troops radically outnumbered the Confederate troops. A Shortage of Men The draft created a deficit in civilian manpower to police the slave population. States created separate courts to try slaves because of elevated disobedience levels. Paranoia rose, and some hoped to remedy it through conscripting slaves into military service. There was also a severe shortage of white workers. Out of need, the Confederacy employed both free and enslaved blacks at a higher rate during the war, using blacks to support the troops with services and by working in hospitals as nurses and orderlies. Sottish and Irish revolutions broke out in the UK around the same time, and Scots immigrating to America to find a better life saw glory and money in battle. A large minority of soldiers who came from the UK were troops for hire or soldiers with families, earning money to live off of and start a new life through the funds that war gave them. One of the most famous Scotsmen who fought is Ulysses Grant, the war general who came after Lincoln in presidency. Confederacy in Chaos State governors found themselves continually in conflict with Davis about government overreach challenging their sacred states rights, especially federal conscription laws. The military exacerbated the situation: As the war dragged on, some troops prowled the countryside to rob civilians. Others rounded up civilians for random (often unfounded) infractions, infuriating local authorities. The federal government reflected this chaos. Davis saw his authority repeatedly challenged, almost facing impeachment. Davis feuded regularly with Vice-President Stephens, bickered with generals, often had to reconstruct his cabinet and faced repeated backlashes from previously supportive newspapers. Financial Disaster The chaos in government spread outward. The Confederacy was plagued by major economic problems throughout the war, unable to keep up with the production boom in the industrialized north and incapable of overcoming the export limitations brought on by war. As the war neared its end, the Confederacy was crippled by severe infrastructure problems that it could not afford to fix and was desperate for supplies. With banks decimated and closing, it attempted to pay for its needs with IOUs. Confederacy Losses Despite further conscription efforts, Confederate forces dwindled to about one-third the manpower of their Union foes. Davis faced opposition in Congress and attempted to save his position by restructuring military leadership. Militarily, the Confederacy saw considerable losses on the battlefields, and Atlanta and Chattanooga were taken by Union forces, which continued to advance. Increasing numbers of Confederate soldiers were deserting and returning home. The Conscript Bureau was closed in 1865, no longer able to find men to draft. Arming the Slaves The concept of drafting and arming slaves was a recurring issue throughout the Confederacy’s existence, and it almost became a reality just before the fall of the rebel nation. In the final session of Congress in 1865, Davis proposed the federal government purchase 40,000 slaves for military work followed with some form of emancipation. In March, Congress voted to arm slaves, but offered no emancipation. General Order 14 resulted, which would immediately give freedom to slaves who served in the military. Recruiting and training black soldiers began. Some members of Congress, however, began to make amends with the Union. Resignations began to pile up in the president’s cabinet. Three weeks later, Richmond fell, and Davis fled to North Carolina. Confederate States of America Collapses (his death) On April 9, Confederate General Robert E. Lee and his famed Army of Northern Virginia surrendered to Union General Ulysses S. Grant. Despite Davis’ order for a new phase of war shifting to guerrilla tactics, many troops followed Lee and also surrendered. By May, Confederate officials announced the government had ended. Davis refused to give up hope, but was captured by Union forces in Georgia in May 1865, and sent to prison for two years. He never backed down on his devotion to the Confederate cause. The Civil War officially ended on May 13, 1865, and the Confederate States of America ceased to exist. Politics Government The system of government was Confederation. The noun confederation comes from the early 15th Century, meaning “an agreement.” Confederation is similar to the word "federation," but with important differences. Whereas a federation has a strong central government, a confederation is more of an agreement between separate bodies to cooperate with each other. The European alliance could be called a confederation, while the United States is a federation. Diplomacy Didn't have any. Every nation was officially neutral throughout the war, and none formally recognized the Confederacy. The major nations all recognized that the Confederacy had certain rights as an organized belligerent, but nothing more. Geography The Confederate States of America claimed a total of 2,919 miles (4,698 km) of coastline, thus a large part of its territory lay on the seacoast with level and often sandy or marshy ground. Most of the interior portion consisted of arable farmland, though much was also hilly and mountainous, and the far western territories were deserts. The lower reaches of the Mississippi River bisected the country, with the western half often referred to as the Trans-Mississippi. The highest point (excluding Arizona and New Mexico) was Guadalupe Peak in Texas at 8,750 feet (2,670 m). Much of the area claimed by the Confederate States of America had a humid subtropical climate with mild winters and long, hot, humid summers. The climate and terrain varied from vast swamps (such as those in Florida and Louisiana) to semi-arid steppes and arid deserts west of longitude 100 degrees west. The subtropical climate made winters mild but allowed infectious diseases to flourish. Consequently, on both sides more soldiers died from disease than were killed in combat, a fact hardly atypical of pre-World War I conflicts. Relationships Family * [[United States|'US']] - older brother (some consider him as '''CSAs father) Friends * [[Scotland|'Scotland']] - "You helped my efforts in trying to get away from '' US!"'' * [[Ireland|'Ireland']]- "You joined '' ''Scotland in helping me!" Neutral * [[United Kingdom|'UK']] (formerly) * France (formerly) *''Mostly the rest of other countries'' Enemies * [[United States of America|'United States of America']] * ' UK' *' France' *' Philippines' *' Cuba' *' Brazil' Opinions America USA}} Scotland Scotland}} Ireland Ireland}} United Kingdom United Kingdom}} Extras America Civil War Facts * The Union Army of 2,100,000 soldiers was nearly twice the size of the Confederate Army of 1,064,000. * It was the deadliest war in American history. There were around 210,000 soldiers killed in action and 625,000 total dead. * Thirty percent of all Southern white males between the ages of 18 and 40 died in the war. * Around 9 million people lived in the Southern states at the time of the Civil War. Around 3.4 million were slaves. * Sixty-six percent of the deaths in the war were due to disease. * In the Second Battle of Bull run many of the wounded were left on the battlefield for 3 to 4 days. * John and George Crittenden were brothers who were both generals during the war. John for the North and George for the South! * Lincoln's famous Gettysburg address was only 269 words long. * Stonewall Jackson, one of the South's greatest generals, was killed by friendly fire. * Lincoln dreamed of getting assassinated only a few days before he was killed by John Wilkes Booth. * Only 1 in 4 Southern farmers owned slaves, but it was the rich and powerful farmers who owned them. * In the first few battles each side did not have regular uniforms. This made it tough to figure out who was who. Later the Union would wear dark blue uniforms and the Confederates gray coats and pants. * Many of the Southern men already knew how to shoot a gun from hunting. The Northern men tended to work in factories and many didn't know how to fire a gun. * Bayonets were sharp blades attached to the end of rifles. * President Lincoln asked Robert E. Lee to command the Union forces, but Lee was loyal to Virginia and fought for the South. * After the war, General Lee was so appreciative of General Grant's terms and behavior when he surrendered that he would not allow a bad word said about Grant in his presence. * During Sherman's March to the Sea, the Union soldiers would heat up railroad ties and then bend them around tree trunks. They were nicknamed "Sherman's neckties". * After John Wilkes Booth shot Lincoln, he jumped from the box and broke his leg. However, he still managed to stand up on the stage and yell out the Virginia State Motto "Sic semper tyrannis" which means "Thus always to tyrants". * Clara Barton was a famous nurse to the Union Troops. She was called the "Angel of the Battlefields" and founded the American Red Cross. References * Diplomacy of the American Civil War * Who is Confederate States of America * History of American Civil War * Modern display of the Confederate battle flag * Confederate flag myths facts * Confederation * Confederate ru:Конфедеративные Штаты Америки Category:Former Countries Category:Characters Category:The Americas Category:North America Category:Everything Category:Republics Category:Almost Finished Category:Protestant Countries Category:Christian Countries Category:Anglophones Category:Germanic Countries